


Garlands

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Making Out, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Cozy together, Fitz, Hunter, Jemma, and Bobbi enjoy Christmas traditions and each other.Beta'd by Gort
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Garlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> _A/N: A little Scis and Spies fluff for Christmas! Love is love! and garland size doesn't matter ;-) For the prompt: “Stop biting that fucking lip!”_

Christmas music filled the room, along with the scent of pine. Jemma leaned back on the sofa, her eyes half-closed, making the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree even more twinkly. Wrapped presents sat under the tree, stockings hung from the mantle, and at last she could relax and melt into the cushions with the knowledge that everything was ready for Christmas tomorrow.

In the kitchen, Bobbi hummed along with the radio while she made hot cocoa. Fitz and Hunter sat side by side, stringing popcorn and cranberries into garlands to put out for birds and squirrels—who’d eat the popcorn, the berries were more for color. They bumped shoulders, bickered, and stole kisses. Warmth curled through Jemma’s chest. They’d made it, the four of them.

Together, safe and able to enjoy the turning seasons.

Hunter had a Santa hat perched on his head, and Fitz had somehow found the world’s most hideous Christmas jumper to wear, with garish colors and blinking lights. Bobbi’s, with its dancing reindeer, ran a close second. She and Fitz had spent hours in November huddled over a laptop together finding the perfect ugly sweaters.

Their self-congratulatory smugness was cute.

Jemma had opted to wear a bright red dress. She’d tugged her knickers off in the loo twenty minutes ago and felt deliciously naughty.

Bobbi entered the living room, two mugs in each hand, and set the boys’ next to them on the coffee table before handing Jemma her mug.

She inhaled the sweet, rich scent of chocolate.

“Thank you,” she murmured as Bobbi sat beside her.

The cocoa tasted as good as it smelled. The warmth seeped into Jemma’s palms through the ceramic. She held the mug gently, her eyes on Fitz and Hunter as they measured out the total length of their garlands. Fitz’s was two inches longer.

“It’s not about length,” Hunter groused. “Mine is much more aesthetically pleasing.”

Jemma shared a look with Bobbi as they both struggled not to laugh.

“You’re just saying that because yours is shorter.” Fitz held up his garland. “And mine looks fine.”

“Girls?” Hunter turned towards them. “Does length matter?”

Bobbi laughed. “I am so not answering that. And, if I remember correctly, the size difference is negligible, but you are about half an inch longer, and Fitz is thicker at the base.”

Jemma bit her lip, both to contain her giggles and because now she was thinking about her boyfriend’s cocks.

Both Hunter and Fitz looked baffled for a moment, then rolled their eyes.

“You two think you’re funny, do you?” Hunter raised a brow, dropped his garland, and grabbed Fitz’s terrible, terrible jumper, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jemma had no idea what the snogging was meant to prove, but she completely approved of it. As she sipped her cocoa, Bobbi leaned over. “Are you turned on?”

Jemma set her mug down on the end table, her eyes on Fitz and Hunter as they mauled each other’s mouths. “I’m positively soaking.” She turned her face to Bobbi. How had she ended up being lucky enough to end up with such a knockout for a girlfriend? The bodice of Jemma’s red dress felt a little tighter as her nipples hardened against the fabric.

Bobbi cupped Jemma’s cheek and kissed her. Jemma moaned softly. The kiss tasted of chocolate and marshmallows. Jemma nibbled at Bobbi’s lower lip as her hand groped the front of Bobbi’s awful jumper, trying to find a breast.

Dammit, she knew it had to be there, somewhere.

A hand gliding up her calf made Jemma pause, and she broke the kiss to find Hunter kneeling in front of her.

“Oh,” she said softly, her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Hunter stroked the inside of her knee, his eyes darkening. “Jemma,” he said hoarsely. “Quit biting that fucking lip.”

She absolutely did not quit biting it.

Jemma bit it a little harder.

Hunter groaned. He surged up to sit beside her on the couch and pulled her over onto his lap, so she was straddling him.

“I’ve told you about what that does to me,” he said, his fingers tangling in her hair to cup the back of her head and pull her in for a hot, needy kiss. Heat tingled, effervescent, through her as he rolled his hips to rub his erection against her core. The hat on his head looked a lot less silly now.

Beside them, she could hear Fitz and Bobbi making out. After a few seconds, Fitz made a frustrated noise. “Take this ruddy jumper off. I can’t find your tits.”

Jemma smiled against Hunter’s lips, glad to know she wasn’t the only one that had issues. He rocked harder against her, obviously trying to distract her.

“You first,” Bobbi replied. “You’re blinking. It’s distracting.”

“It took me three hours to wire this! It’s a work of art.”

Hunter broke the kiss with Jemma. “Three hours?”

“I can’t find Bobbi’s tits,” Fitz said, scrambling up from the couch with a pout. He crossed his arm and bit his lip.

“Not you too,” Hunter groused. Jemma found herself passed over to Bobbi as Hunter grabbed Fitz’s obnoxious jumper and pulled him down in Jemma’s place.

She sucked in a breath, enjoying her boyfriends grinding together while she worked her fingers under Bobbi’s sweater.

“It’s fucking hot watching them,” Bobbi whispered.

Fitz did a little swirl thing with his tongue in Hunter’s mouth that made Hunter moan and clutch Fitz’s arse.

“Yeah,” Jemma agreed, even as she crept her hand higher and finally got a hold of Bobbi’s breast. She palmed it through Bobbi’s satin bra, then dipped her fingers inside the cup to pinch her nipple. Jemma’s pussy clutched tight in response to Bobbi’s throaty mewl.

Bobbi’s lips met hers, kissing her fiercely as Bobbi drew a finger up Jemma’s thigh and pushed under her skirt. Jemma rubbed her thumb harder over Bobbi’s puckered nipple while her fingers kneaded. The bloody jumper really needed to come off.

Bobbi’s fingers reached the top of Jemma’s thigh, and one finger delved between Jemma’s legs, brushing over her bare and very wet pussy.

Bobbi inhaled sharply, and Jemma laughed softly.

“Guys,” Bobbi said. “Guys!” They stopped moving and looked dazedly at her. “I have an important announcement.”

Fitz’s jumper continued to blink. Jemma was nearly certain he had it going in a Fibonacci Series. She tweaked Bobbi’s nipple in time with the blinks as Bobbi’s fingertip continued to stroke her.

“What’s your announcement?” Fitz asked.

“Jemma isn’t wearing any panties.”

Fitz’s hips bucked against Hunter’s, and both their gazes dropped down to between her legs.

Jemma bit her lip.


End file.
